No One Needs To Know Yet
by jobob
Summary: another story based on a song, not a song fic. this one revolves around Severus. Sev falls in love, but he refuses to act on it. better summary inside. HPSS slash. not graphic.


No One Needs To Know, Yet

By JoBob

Summary: this is another of my little plots devised from a song, a Shania Twain sang this time, No One Needs To Know. Great song. This ones a little different then I've done so far. This one has Sev as the main character. Now I don't think I'm very good at writing Severus, so bare with me. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I am Jo, I am NOT Jo Rowling. and I'm very glad of that. though I could use the money.

When he graduated, he was a scrawny, moronic, fool hardy, almost man. I was glad to be rid of him and his annoying friends. That had to be the worst class Hogwarts had seen. Not only did it contain the Potter and Malfoy spawn, it also had a Weasley, the Granger girl, and Longbottom. Then, they were gone, all in one swoop. Then, things were back to how they had been. No constant Voldemort threats, no near/actual deaths, Slytherin won the Quiddich and House cup, even the Defense teacher lasted a couple of years. 7 to be exact.

Seven years without Potter. One whole class moved through Hogwarts before the brat returned. And now he's back. Professor Owen decided to retire after the death of his mother. Never did like that pansy, but he _had _to be better then Potter.

These are the thoughts going through my mind; minutes after being told that the pestilent ooze would be joining the staff. So Potter defeated the Dark Lord, so he saved the world at 15. This doesn't make him qualified as a Hogwarts instructor. No one knew where the boy has been for the past 7 years, except apparently Albus.

And yes, Albus lived on. I believe he is about 130 now, but back to the brat.

This boy was a barely passing student, how on earth would he make a good teacher? But it is not up to me, as Albus has so kindly reminded me, it is up to him and Potter. And as the two of them agree, I must endure his presence, starting tomorrow, at the welcoming feast. The brat can't even deem himself able to come a day early like the rest of us. A drink sounds marvelous.

Did I mention the scrawny brat he was before he left? Well it appears he has grown out of that, and apparently he has also grown out of his father's likeness. He looks more like Lily then ever. His hair is past his shoulders, but tied with a string, wavy with red streaks when the sun hits it, eyes bright green and almond shaped, he is tall, almost as tall as me, and I am quite tall, and muscular, it looks like he's been playing Quiddich, or coal mining. His glasses are gone, he dresses elegantly and professionally, green and black seem to be his only colors. And Merlin, he's wearing black jeans. Tight. Black. Jeans.

He walks over to me, a slight smile on his face, to take his place at the table in the DADA teachers' regular seat. "Professor" he says politely as he sits down, "Potter" I return in kind.

I have nothing to say to him, he has nothing to say to me. The other teachers, on the other hand, seem to have plenty to say and ask.

You've grown so tall!

Where has he been? _Canada_

You must have had to beat the women off with a stick!

What was he doing there? _ Training _

For what? _It's a secret_

What does he have planned for the class? _Oh, the usual. _

Then they laugh like it was funny. But of course it wasn't funny. It was ironic. Not funny. I did not smile. Not even a little. Cause it wasn't funny.

After Albus introduces the new defence teacher, and gives out the same rules and regulations as every year, I head down to my dungeons. My beautiful, dark, quite dungeons. Or at least they should be.

"Professor!" Potter.

I stop. Turn. Glare. Wait.

"I just wanted to apologize, for all the trouble I gave you as a student. I would like it if we could get along, as colleagues, if not friends."

Then he smiled, turned and walked away.

Halloween

Most would not think of me as a dreamer. Most would think, Snape? Thinking of Marriage? Children? A little cottage with a white picket fence? No way. Hell would freeze over first!

Well, then the dammed are ice skating.

It is two months into Potter's first year of teaching. He is smart, funny, charismatic, and gorgeous. Don't believe me? Ask the fourth year and up. Not just the girls either. Not a single person in this castle is unaffected by that man. Granted, at first it was because he was the Defeater of Voldemort, but now it has changed. He runs every morning, he swims every afternoon, and he flies every night. Topless. That alone will get the hormone driven, mindless idiots to fawn all over him. He plays games with the younger years during class. He tells stories of his adventures, and unlike Lockhart, his are true. He talks to snakes, he's a Gryffindor, he's a Quiddich star, though he never played professionally. All of these makes the students worship the ground he walks on.

At staff meetings, he is quite. He sits and pets Fawkes, who seems to favor him. After meetings, he'll sit and listen to the female teachers chit chat, every once in awhile throwing out some comment that makes them all laugh, while drinking tea. On weekends, he plays chess with Filius, spends hours in Albus' office, teaching him muggle card games, and listens to the ghosts, his favorites being Myrtle and Nick.

And me. He established it early on. He'll come to my lab on Sundays after lunch, to watch me brew. Sometimes he talks, sometimes he doesn't.

And now I have planned the bonding ceremony. He'll wear white, with green trimming, I'll wear black, of course, with red trimming. The rings will be silver, as gold is to garish and white gold to like a Malfoy. There will be flowers, and close friends and family, not that he and Harry had much family we like. We'll honeymoon in Greece and Italy.

I have fallen in love with a man twenty-three years my junior, and no one will ever know. I will never tell. He will never know.

I doubt he's gay, let alone interested in _me_. The man could have anyone, male or female. What would he do with an old Potions Master. No, this is best kept to myself. Albus probably knows, damn him.

Tonight is the Halloween feast, which means I have to sit next to him for an hour longer then usual. I don't mind, but I have to pretend like I do, not that anyone will notice.

"hello Professor Snape!" here he is, right on time as usual. "have you had a pleasant Halloween so far?" sitting next to me and attempting a few minutes of chit chat.

"the majority of the students have spent the day in Hogsmeade, that's about as good a day as I get." And with a sarcastic monotone, I discourage more chit chat.

Doesn't work today, apparently. "that means you spent the day brewing! You always seem very happy when you're brewing. At least when I have seen you."

That would be because you are there. "and what does "happy" look like on me Potter? I seem to recall having glared at you every time you have come down to insist on "keeping me company" while I brew."

"yes, you glare for a minute, but you look peaceful and content once you ignore my presence. Oh, and please, call me Harry. All this Potter business makes it sound like you can barely stand my very presence."

I just raise my eyebrow at him for a moment, then return to my meal, as he goes to chatting with Hooch on his other side about the different prospects for the teams this year. Apparently Gryffindor still hasn't found a decent seeker, and Slytherin lost all its chasers last year, so Ravenclaw may get the cup this year. Pathetic.

Yule

Well, Albus has had another fantastic idea, he brought back the Yule Ball. And Harry looks dashing in blood red robes with holly leaves on the trimming. So maybe it wasn't such an awful idea.

Except that Harry has been dancing with everyone in the 7th year, boys included, for the past two hours. But he's on the last one…

Oh great! He's moved on to the staff! I hate them all. And I can't blame him, they ask, he just says "one dance" and boy is he graceful.

I've been planning more. We'll have kids, I've even found a potion to help. One boy. Either Tobias James, if we want to go traditional, or Orion Michelangelo, I always liked that one. And one girl, Lily Anne, after his beautiful mother. This one is not up for debate. Not that I think there will be one. Oh, and a dog, Achilles, a crup would be nice.

Oops, back to reality. Harry has just finished dancing with McGonagall, they seem content for the moment. And here he comes. Leans against the wall next to me.

I will not speak first.

Silence is golden, I don't have to say a word.

"so have you danced with the entire population of Hogwarts yet?"

Damn.

"nope, just the seventh years. And most of the staff. I'm very glad Filius and Hagrid didn't ask. Although dancing with Albus had to be the weirdest."

I'm just going to ask. I'll even make it sarcastic, he may not even answer.

"so do you have a preference, or do you just like dancing with everyone to confuse them?"

"well of course I have a preference. I am gay and in love. But I am also a celebrity and a nice guy, so I will dance with whomever asks, because Ron convinced me long ago that it was my duty."

Snort. "duty? Well, im sure if your boyfriend were here, he'd have something to say on the matter." Wow, that came out a little nastier then usual. Ok, breath, calm down, I didn't expect him to want me anyway… so I guess we'll never get to discuss names.

"oh, I don't have a boyfriend! You know you don't have to be with someone to love them." He smiled at me.

Oh, yes I do know quite well. Should I ask? No. I would sound like those insipid morons at the staff table every morning. I won't ask. I don't need to know. Its none of my business.

"so who has managed to capture the famous Harry Potter by the heartstrings?" Sarcasm, perfect.

"oh, I know you're not interested in the sordid affairs of current or past students. Or staff for that matter. Besides, he has no interest in me, infact he probably despises my presence about as much as you do, Porfessor."

Oh, Merlin, I hope not.

"I do not despise your presence. I mearly find you mildly irritating."

"only mildly irritating!? Wow, I must have impressed you astronomically these past few months!"

Grunt. I will NOT deem that statement worthy of an answer.

"so, professor," he seems nervous. That's unusual. "would you, ya know," hes waving his hand about, what on earth is wrong with him? "would you like to dance?"

Oh. That's whats wrong with him. Ok, we can dance, don't read to much into this, he danced with everyone else first. _But he only asked you._

"one dance." Outside, I am cool as dementor, inside I am jittering like a thirteen year old girl.

Slow song, hes letting me lead. A foot of space between us. Dear Merlin he's graceful.

"you're a very good dancer Professor."

"Thank you. And you may call me Severus at this moment."

"Severus."

I think my knees just melted. Or disappeared. My name has never sounded so pleasant. I like my name on his lips.

Somehow, when I turned him, he got closer, there is now but a few inches between us.

The song ends. We separate.

"thank you for the dance Severus. I enjoyed it immensely."

"you are welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an early brew tomorrow. Goodnight Harry." A slight bow, he smiles and I turn and go.

I am not a dreamer. I am also not delusional. Maybe, someday, I'll tell him I'm in love with him. Maybe someday, we'll be together and we'll be happy. And maybe someday I'll forget his smile. I'll forget his charm. sigh and maybe someday, I'll forget the way I feel when he says my name.

There is a box. A red box with gold ribbon. It has my name on it. It ahs his name on it too. Maybe, someday, I'll open it.

Valentines Day

I still haven't opened that box. I thanked him for it, but I have not opened it. I think he knows. He has been avoiding me. He stopped coming down to watch me brew. I am lonely. I have been lonely most of my life, this is not a new feeling. So why does it feel like I can't breath? Why have I stopped brewing on Sundays? Why have I taken to drinking and staring at the box instead? Maybe I should just open the thing.

I just walked in to the Hall, and damn it, I forgot it was Valentines Day. Pink, red and white. The worst combination of colors ever. Wait, scratch that, add a little gold and it'll be worse.

And there he sits. Hes wearing red today, a tight, blood colored t-shirt, with his jeans. The black cloak he always wears is missing. Looks like he's going casual today.

"no cloak?" I had to ask.

"I received several letters last night. Requests for me to not wear robes today."

"and you are going to let these hormonal bags of useless flesh ogle you on this day of romance?"

"well, normally I wouldn't, but I got quite a few that promised a load of very embarrassing incidents to befall me in the days to come if I did not. One girl actually seemed to have some information on me. I almost wore the robes just to see her follow through."

"what changed your mind?"

"well, the cleaver girl didn't hide her handwriting like her fellow students, so I knew exactly who she is, the fact that she is in knowledge of a way to cover her handwriting, her house, and how good a student she is. Therefore, she knows I would feel bad for getting her expelled for threatening a teacher, she knows what she has is worth something, and she knows she will most likely be getting a detention in the next week or so." It's a Slytherin.

"so, Ravenclaw right?" It's a Slytherin. I think I can name her.

"she's a Slytherin." Its Smith. "Carol Smith."

"well, for the sake of my entertainment, I think you should return to your rooms and put some robes on."

"ah, but Severus, I don't think you would find it very entertaining."

"so it concerns me."

"yes." Interesting.

"so, for the sake of propriety, why don't you just tell me, then return to your rooms and put a robe on."

He's staring at me. I think he might tell me. Uh oh. He sighed. He looks sad.

"you would already know, Severus, if you had opened my Yule gift to you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a class of sixth years, waiting to ignore me while they stare at my chest. Sometimes I fear I know how women must feel."

He leaves. I'll open the gift during my free period before lunch.

You know, you see the little girls in movies, or on TV, that talk to there stuffed animals? Teaching is very much like that. blank stares, odd smiles, no movement, no response. The class of zombies leave, damn third years. Always the worst year, at least the first years pay attention to keep from blowing up, though they never manage it.

Now, here I am. I have been sitting in my office for half an hour, I have to open the small box before another half hour passes.

I now have 15 minutes.

10

5

Well, I opened it. Just in time too. I go up to lunch. Sit in my spot, next to Harry, who is sitting there looking a little sad.

"how was your morning classes?"

"fine. No one learned anything. No one got hurt. And no one looked at the chalk board all lesson. How was yours?"

"fine. Nothing blew up. No one learned anything. And the entire third year class of Griffindors and Hufflepuff's will have detention this weekend, because they'll fail to properly brew a hair growth potion on Thursday, because no one will remember to dry there honeysuckle blossoms in time."

"hmm."

We eat for a moment in silence. I turn, tap him on the shoulder, he looks up at me.

In front of the whole Hall, I kiss him deeply. And for a very long time.

And they lived happily ever after. Orion, Lily and Achilles grew up in a little cottage by the sea with their fathers, whom had retired from teaching.

On the mantle, above the fireplace, between the picture of their wedding day and the Yule photo from when Lily was 3 and Orion was 5, will forever rest a small statue of their Animagus forms cuddled together and a note, professing undying love, and the desire to bond.

A/N ok, that's the story, sorry the ending sucked so bad, I couldn't think of anything better, btw, the ending was written a month and a half after the rest of the story, so I completely forgot what the gift was supposed to be. Now, as is tradition with my song-stories, here are the lyrics!! vv and for all of you who are waiting for me to update my 2 series, I PROMISE that I'm working on it. please be patient, my muse ran away after the last book came out, now schools starting again, and there's no sign of her, so I'm plowing on without her, I'm sure she'll be back soon. my other muse, the one that helps me with these, will be back as soon as my mother gets off my back. Please review!!!

**"No One Needs To Know"**

Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now  
I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now 

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now 

I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
The white dress the guests the cake the car the whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now

We'll have a little girl a little boy  
A little Benji we call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only he can make it right

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only he can make it right

I'm not dreamin' or stupid  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now

No one needs to know right now...

Obtained from 


End file.
